


The Incident

by atlanxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata runs into Oikawa in the washroom after the Shiratorizawa match, and ends up in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and im gross. yes i am still using it pronouns for oikawa. s/o to joey for betaing this.

Hinata is halfway to the washroom when the exhaustion from the match catches up with him all at once. He feels bile rise in his chest, and panic rises with it until his head is full of static and he can taste the bitterness in the back of his throat. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he dashes the rest of the way.

He's mere feet away from sweet relief when he runs into someone. The shock of it shakes his concentration, and that's all it takes for him to throw up right onto the pristine peacoat of an unlucky bystander.

"Eeewwww, oh my god" says an all-too-familiar voice. Hinata blanches. It couldn't be.

But of course, it is. Oikawa Tooru looks down at him with a nearly comical look of disgust. "I liked this jacket, you little shit."

"I'm so sorry" Hinata blurts out. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Vomit drips to the floor between them. It reeks.

"Sorry won't fix my coat" Oikawa replies, nose wrinkled. Its fingers hover over the buttons, not sure if it's worth getting its hands dirty to remove the garment. "Can you help me get this off?"

Hinata stares at it for a minute before the request processes. "Y-yeah, sure."

His fingers are shaking with exhaustion as he brings them up to undo the great king's buttons. They're kind of slimy.

"I dont have all day," Oikawa says, looking down its nose at him. He gulps, but can't really go any faster. He's a bit light-headed, the adrenaline from the match fading and leaving him with less than nothing.

Finally the last button pops open, and he pushes the coat off Oikawa's shoulders. it moves its arms, allowing his motion. It feels eerily intimate. He's glad they're not out in the hallway. He doesn't notice he's blushing until Oikawa calls him on it.

"Are you getting weird ideas at a time like this?" Oikawa asks. It's grinning, but the distain in its voice does something to Hinata, and he realizes with a jolt that it's right. "That's a pretty sick hobby."

"I'm not- I mean," he shoves the dirtied jacket into Oikawa's arms.

"You're a poor liar is what you are," Oikawa replies, almost sing-song.

"You're the one being weird!" Hinata exclaims, taking a step back and preparing to flee.

"I don't think you're one to talk," Oikawa says, and takes a step towards him.

"I've gotta get back to my team," Hinata replies. He turns to bolt, only to find himself stopped by Oikawa's hand on his collar.

"What, are you scared?" Oikawa asks. Hinata stops, and slowly turns towards it.

"As if i'd be scared of you!" he shouts, shaking.

Oikawa bursts out laughing. Hinata wants to sink into the ground, he wants to run away, he wants to hit Oikawa. He wants something else he doesn't want to think about.

Oikawa reaches out and ruffles his hair. He ducks his head angrily.

"You're a cute kid," Oikawa tells him. Hinata blushes again. He hates Oikawa, and he hates being called cute, but hearing a compliment from it, with its perfect skin and easy confidence, is still.. something.

Oikawa laughs again, and then walks past him. "I'll forgive you this time," it says. "Watch where you're going next time, though."

Hinata doesn't quite know how to reply, and by the time he comes up with something he's alone, sweat drying cold on his skin, still shaking. Now that he's alone, the last of the adrenaline that was propping him up fades, and his legs give out under him.


End file.
